


Doctor's Orders

by CorranBlue



Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, We Do Not Like Kamino, boil is a good ori'vod, gull is so confused poor baby, obi-wan is a good general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Obi-Wan likes to check in on his men after battles, Gull is a shiny who is experiencing it for the first time.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Waxer & Boil
Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793803
Comments: 8
Kudos: 195





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Gull is a child clone oc I made up, he might feature in later stories I'm not sure XD

Prompt: " Hi there so I was scrolling through your posts and saw your headcanon about obi wan checking up on his men with the force because he cares about his guys. Which he 10000% does but what would the rookies say i mean it probably feels strange to have a different presence in your mind even if it is not the surface of it "

~

Gull has never been so embarrassed in his life. His first battle with the 212th and he blows it. Not only was he knocked out at the beginning of the battle, but he had to be removed from the active combat zone and placed in the med tent until he woke up and was cleared (no concussion, thankfully). He’d heard that Kenobi would put troopers with previous head injuries in non-battle positions, and Gull had wanted to fight since that first encounter with a Kaminoan seagull. He woke up well after the battle had been won, and was sent on his merry way following an exam from a very stressed and close to tears medic.

Gull trudged across camp, feeling entirely sorry for himself, until he felt a gentle...nudge? At his mind?

He snapped to attention faster than when Commander Cody would pass him (the man was an absolute legend, Gull couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to serve under him). The feeling seemed to grow stronger before fading away entirely. He shook his head and continued on, figuring it was simply some aftershocks from being hit in the head.

Then again...if this was a symptom, he should probably return to medical. Gull slopped back through the mud, feeling worse than ever. Lad would never let him hear the end of it.

He was stopped at the entrance by a veteran, one that looked like he’d been with the 212th for a long time, based on the specific shade of paint he wore. No matter how many times the General tried to “colour match” their paint, the shades were always off by the smallest amount. Gull’s own yellow had a slight orange tint to it.

“Boil, he/him,” the vet nodded to him even as he blocked the doorway. “Need help, shiny?”

Despite the gruff voice, the troopers face was infinitely kind and soft as he looked down at Gull. The vod-his ori’vod-tilted his head when Gull took too long to respond.

“Uh, Gull, also he/him,” Gull shuffled his feet. “I’m, uh, I think I need a medic.”

“Think?” His voice was teasing, but Gull got the message loud and clear. Explain.

“I was knocked out near the start of battle? But they cleared me, no concussion. Just now-” He hesitated.

“Just now...?” Boil’s voice was still soft.

“Well, I felt something off, in my head. It wasn’t like me...it was pushing?” Gull rubbed his temple. “I know it sounds crazy, but maybe something knocked loose after all? I was hoping Starshine could look me over again.”

Boil smiled, for some reason. “Starshine is busy right now, but I can tell you there’s nothing wrong with your head.”

Gull squinted and looked at the clones shoulder. He didn’t have a medic’s symbol, so how would he know?

“Sir?”

Boil sighed and moved to throw an arm across Gull’s shoulder.

“You met General Kenobi yet?” Gull shook his head and failed to see where the conversation had shifted to their Jedi. “Well, he’s pretty protective of us all. Likes to make sure we’re okay and all before he can rest after a battle.”

Gull nodded cautiously.

“You see, our dear commander can only do so muc-Kenobi needs to see for himself that we’re fine, specifically the shinies. He does this thing,” he smiled and leaned in conspiratorially. “Where he uses his Force powers to check on our minds, nothing too invasive! More of a glimpse at your general emotional state.”

“Okay, but what does that have to do with my head?” There was something pulling at the edge of his brain, but he was too tired to connect the dots.

“Vod’ika, that pressure you felt? That was Kenobi,” Boil’s amusement shone through both his voice and his face. “Like I said, he’s very protective, specially of lil’shiny faces like yourself.” Boil rustled his hair and pushed him away from the med tent. “Now go get some sleep, the first battle takes a lot out of you.”

“I was knocked out for most of it!” Gull called back.

“Yeah, well as I keep telling Waxer,” another clone popped up beside him. “Being knocked out does not mean you need less sleep.”

“Hey! I’m right here!” That must be Waxer.

“Yeah, and?”

Gull drifted away to his assigned bedroll, falling asleep moments after his head hit the sorry excuse for a pillow. But he was able to form one clear thought before he fell into sleep.

_The general really does care about us, I guess the Kaminoan's were wrong after all._


End file.
